


LikenBerry Problem

by PentoReiichu



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: 3 AM IDEAS YESS, Confessions, F/F, Fluff, Love Confession, M/M, MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM, MORE ONESHOT, Oneshot, by that i meant, clio/hildegard if you tilt your head, crackle & clover's likenberry incident did this to me, first kisses hehe, i swear this pairing is giving me a brainrot, major fluff yes, not like a crime or smth, royal prep, they're still kids in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PentoReiichu/pseuds/PentoReiichu
Summary: James & his curious nature.Sure he likes food. Berries were like the surprise candies from nature, you'd never know what you'll get.Hildegard & her plans on confessing.Which didn't go as planned.
Relationships: Clio of Corinthia/Hildegard of Freezenburg, Hugo/James of Enchancia
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	LikenBerry Problem

**Author's Note:**

> ANOTHER ONESHOT HEHE ^^ 
> 
> I rewatched "all the sprites moves" and i just HAD TO MAKE THIS >:O
> 
> Enjoyyy !!

It was a normal day at royal prep. Even if it wasn't what was the difference ? 

Princess Hildegard was more antsy today, she was twisting her hands nervously looking around for a certain Zumarian Princess.

"Pssssttt, Hildegard !" A melodic voice spoke from behind the corner to the left. She headed towards the voice recognizing it as Vivian.

"D-do you have them ?" Hildegard says glancing around.

"Yup, and you don't need to be so nervous about being caught with the likenberries, they're just berries. It's not like we're doing something illegal anyways" 

Hildegard rolled her eyes & kept 2 berries meanwhile Vivian rushed to class to store the small basket of likenberries on her table. Hildegard was waiting for the right moment to shove a berry into her mouth, she was waiting for when Princess Clio would be near & after she eats the berry she'd be looking at her crush then start being all lovey-dovey to her under the effect of an enchanted berry cause her ego wouldn't let her express her true feelings without messing up.

Doesn't sound like the best & honest way to confess to someone right ? Well Hildegard thought it was an excellent plan, if Clio didn't get what she was at she'd confess to her once again without the likenbery.

Maybe.

meanwhile....

Prince James was just heading into to class when Vivian walked passed him, they exchanged greetings. James walked over to his seat, only after putting his books away did he notice a basket of berries on Vivian's table. 

'Maybe she won't notice if i take one before she hands them out to anyone else...'

So that's exactly what he did. He took a berry, ate it, then something happened after he glanced right at the door.

There stood Prince Hugo awkwardly giving him a wave.

'cute' James thought. 'very cute'

"James ? Are you okay ??" Hugo said as he came closer.

James as if he'd done this millions of times, pulled the other Prince into an embrace.

"J-James ??? What're you-"

"HUGOOOO I LIKE YOU SO SO SOOOOO MUCHHHH" James yelled.

Hugo flushed red in his embrace, apparently the prince got shy after the other displayed public affection towards him.

"I never thought i was gonna tell you this like EVER, BUT GOSH YOU'RE SO CUTE & YOUR EYES ARE SO SO SOOOO PRETTYYY" James squeezed Hugo once & lifted him a tad bit

"J-james i-" He never got to finish that sentence before James kissed his cheek, his face was so red & hot he had to cover his face with his hands seeming to not be functioning.

"James ! You CAN'T just run off like-" Amber's voice echoed through the halls, Hugo panicked.

He grabbed James' arm and started running as fast as his legs could, wherever they end up it's surely better than getting caught by Amber. Wrong. Instead they bumped into Miss Elodie.

"Ohoho ! What have we here ? Why aren't you two princes in class ? The school day's just about to begin my loves !" 

"Hahahaa, we we're just heading to the, uhm.. JANITOr's office to... to get-"

"MISS. ELODIE DID YOU KNOW THAT HUGO WAS THE MOST P E R F E C T PERSON ON EARTH ? HE'S SO PRETTY. EVERYTHING ABOUT HIM IS BRILLIANT ! AND-" James was shut up by a hand. 

The owner of the hand was as red as Miss Flora's outfit, meanwhile Miss Elodie just cooed at the two.

"Oh ! How adorable, i'll be heading to the dance room then !! Tootaloo !!"

Hugo just kept dragging James away to the flying horse stables, they stood behind a stack of hay. Hugo's face was still quite red, he slid down & hugged his knees.

"Hugo ? Why're you sad ? I especially don't like it when you're sad-"

"IT'S YOU !" He snapped. "IT'S ALL YOU. I'VE LIKED YOU SINCE THE FIRST TIME I CAME TO RPA OKAY ? AND YOU'VE NEVER DROPPED A SINGLE HINT OF YOU BEING INTERESTED IN ME AT ALL FOR THE YEARS WE'VE BEEN HERE AND-"

"Hugo ?" A feminine voice called out.

Hugo sprung up & went to said voice, James stayed as far as the likenberry's enchantment would let him. 

"S-sofia ??" He stuttered. "What are you-"

Sofia gave him a single blue berry.

"It's a bluesberry, it'll reverse the likenberry effect, i overheard what James said when you two bumped into Miss Elodie." 

'Oh, so he wasn't being genuine...'

"Don't look so gloomy. He's been wanting the courage to say those things to you actually."

"H-huh ??"

"James i mean, he's been whining to me & Amber about how pretty you were & how bad he's been wanting to tell you."

Hugo's cheeks dusted a light pink, Sofia smiled & gave him both her thumbs up before walking out of the stables. The prince walked to where the other was, he sat down & James' face seemed to lighten up.

"What took you so long ? You were gone for-"

"James, if you really like me all that much you'd be willing to eat this berry right ?" Hugo said, as if on queue pouting.

"LIKE YOU ?? HUGO I LOVE YOU." James exclaims snatching the berry out of Hugo's hand.

'The effects reversed now, time to face rejection-'

"Did i really finally say all that ?"

'huh ? don't likenberries-'

"You remember everything ??" Hugo asks flabbergasted.

"Y-yeah..."

The two just sat there blushing, sneaking some glances at eachother.

"So, since when ?" Hugo spoke first.

James laughed. "Since i took flying derby, you just looked so passionate about it, your eyes light up & it's the most brilliant thing i've ever seen in my life, Amber's been tormented by my crush on you more than Sofia probably has."

Hugo smiled, he grabbed the sides of James' face & kissed him square on the lips. James' eyes shot wide at this but kissed him back nonetheless, Hugo opened his eyes after they pulled away. They both looked at each other for a moment before bursting into a fit of giggles, James took this opportunity to kiss Hugo's eyelids appreciatively.

"Y'know ? I really do love your eyes, they're the first thing i fell for. But once i got to know the real you out of the visual persona you've made, i knew i just had to stop falling & start crashing." James said in a serious tone which reccieved a giggle from the other.

"Y'know something else ? We're late for class." Hugo said through giggles.

"Worth it though, we get to hang out. Just the two of us."

Then they cuddled behind a hay stack ♡

\--Bonus !!--

"Hildie ? Hildie what's-" Princess Clio was told by Vivian to meet Hildegard inside the school's music room.

"C-Clio !" Hildegard's hands slipped, she accidentally dropped both likenberries which decided to roll over to Clio's feet.

Clio glanced down & her eyes shot wide.

"Hildie, what're you doing with likenberries ?" The Corinthian princess asked her best friend.

'i guess i'd be going with saying it straight to her face' Hildegard thought.

"CLIO, I LIKE YOU. NOT JUST IN A FRIEND TYPE OF WAY BUT IN THE WAY WHEN I COULDN'T STOP THINKING ABOUT YOU. I-IT FEELS SO FUN TO HANG OUT WITH YOU & AMBER BUT IT ALWAYS FEELS BETTER WITH JUST YOU & ME." Hildegard took a breath, "N-not that i have anything against Amber or anything-"

"Hildie," Clio says, taking Hildegard's hands into her own, intertwining their fingers. "I like you too, i like you so much every time i play music all i could think of is you & how playing music is as lovely as being with you."

"So, are we... an item ?"

Clio giggled spinning her girlfriend & herself round while smiling. "Yes, we are an item Hildie."

They giggled, stopped spinning to kiss each other sweetly & hug.

**Author's Note:**

> HEHE i hope you enjoyed the bonus hildeclio at the end ♡


End file.
